


Robo(rovski) Wars

by Clexa_is_everything



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anya and Lexa are trans, Blow Jobs, Crack, F/F, G!p Anya, G!p Lexa, Hand Jobs, Lexa just fucking loves hamsters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, no hamsters were harmed, tiny bit of fluff, tiny plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa_is_everything/pseuds/Clexa_is_everything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa's secret love of Hamsters has gotten out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robo(rovski) Wars

Lexa was on the end of the bed when it happened.

About 5 months ago she'd secretly bought 2 Roborovski dwarf hamsters. She couldn't let Anya know because she'd never let her live it down. The big bad commander, defeated by 2 small hamsters.  
The woman at the pet store had told her that they were both the same sex.  
Obviously, they weren't. Over the last 5 months, 2 hamsters had turned into...well, she lost count.  
She'd been hiding them in cages in the spare room and locking it to keep Anya out.

 

Currently sat on the end of the bed, something was playing on her mind but she just couldn't figure out what it was.  
Anya was on her knees in front of her, bobbing up and down her leaking shaft. Lexa forgot about everything when Anya took the whole of her length in her mouth and swallowed.  
Lexa's hand flew up and tangled in Anya's dirty blonde locks. Her breath hitched and a moan slipped past her lips when Anya cradled her balls in her palm, squeezing them gently.  
"F...Fuck Anya.....ke...keep doing.....that" she gasped.

 

Anya bobbed up and down Lexa's length slightly faster, continuing to gently squeeze her balls and pull moans from her.  
Letting go of the solid length with a wet pop, she trailed her tongue down the underside of Lexa's shaft before sucking and licking Lexa's balls.  
"Mmmmm So good" Anya moaned between licks.

 

"D...Don't stop, Anya......please....I need you inside" Lexa managed to pant out.  
She threw her head back when Anya slipped a single digit past the tight ring of muscle, slowly moving it in and out of her tight hole.  
She braced herself, her hands flying down to grip at the sheets beside her as her hips bucked up.

 

"You love this don't you?" Anya husked. Slipping another finger into the tight warmth, she sucked on the underside of Lexa's shaft and began curling her fingers inside her.

 

Lexa looked down and watched Anya suck and lick the base of her shaft.  
And that's when something caught her eye....

 

The door behind Anya was slightly ajar and 3 little balls of fluff popped round it and scurried across the floor.

"OH FUCK!" Lexa exclaimed.  
Of course Anya had no idea what was going on behind her.  
Thinking Lexa was close, she removed her fingers and ceased her licking. Pushing Lexa backwards, she slipped her erect cock from her boxers and lined up the leaking shaft at Lexa's puckered hole.

 

"Do you feel how hard you make me? Your dick makes me so hard....feel me, babygirl" she husked as she pushed the head of her cock against Lexa's ass. "Let me in" she said as she slowly pushed her hips forward and the head of her cock disappeared inside.

 

"Anya....Anya Wai.....OH SHIT!" Lexa moaned out. She quickly forgot about her 3 little intruders when Anya pushed the rest of her length into her and she felt Anya's balls against her flesh.  
"Sshhh, Sshhh.....let me make you feel good" Anya whispered into her ear as she leaned over her.

 

Lexa threw her head back into the bed as Anya trailed her teeth over the skin of her neck. She let out a whimper when Anya began sliding her thick cock in and out of her tight hole.  
"Oh shit! Yeah, r....right there. Fuck...Fuck me harder" she moaned out between pants.

 

Anya picked up the pace of her thrusts, wrapping her right arm under Lexa's neck, holding her close as she slipped her left hand down between their sweat soaked bodies and grasped her throbbing length.  
"That's right baby, take my cock....you're so tight around me. I'm gonna cum in your ass!" She growled. 

 

Lexa's balls tightened and she felt her orgasm begin to surge up her pulsing shaft.  
"Oh Fuck....Yes....Yes...OH GOD YES! Cum in my ass, Anya....I want to feel you!"  
She threw her head back once more and clamped her eyes shut as Anya thrust her cock faster and harder into her and her hand squeezed around her dick.  
She came. Spurt after spurt of thick warm cum erupted from the head of her dick and covered Her stomach and Anya's fist.

 

Anya felt her balls tighten as Lexa's ass contracted around her cock and she felt the cum in her hand.

Then IT happened.

She felt something touch her foot.

Something touched her foot....SOMETHING TOUCHED HER FOOT!!

She looked down and saw a 2inch ball of fluff. She slipped out of Lexa's ass and moved away, still throbbing.  
Lexa groaned at the sudden emptiness and tried to sit up.

 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" Anya shouted. "Do we have fucking midget mice!!"

That's when Lexa knew the game was up.  
Sitting up on the bed she looked at Anya.  
"Ok....Ok....don't freak out. I got 2 hamsters" she began to explain. "But something went wrong...thewomanwhosoldthemmesaidtheywerethesamesexshegotitwrong" she rushed out.

 

Anya looked down at the hamster scurrying round the bedroom floor and then back at Lexa who was now red in the face and close to tears.  
"Whoa whoa. Ok.....take a breath. I can see you're close to crying....don't cry.....just tell me why it went wrong" she said softly, sitting down next to Lexa and placing her hand on her knee.

 

Lexa looked down at the sheets and began picking at them, sniffling and trying to hold back her tears.  
"Th...They had b...babies" she said between sniffles "And th...they just k...kept having babies".

 

Anya looked at Lexa lovingly and pulled her closer, running her hands up and down her arms. "Hey...Hey. It's ok, it's ok. Don't get upset baby" she reassured her. "How many are there?".

 

Lexa stood up off the bed and made her way over to her drawer, taking a key out from the back of it.  
"Follow me".  
Anya stood from the bed and followed her down the hall to the spare room.  
She waited as Lexa turned the key in the lock and moved out of the way so she could open the door.  
"Those 3 must have escaped. There's so many" Lexa whispered as she closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall.  
"Open it, Anya".

 

Anya turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.  
Her mouth dropped open as she took in the room.  
Cage after cage after cage of Tiny fucking pom poms running around on their wheels.

 

"Oh Lex" she said sympathetically. "we're going to have to talk about this"

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave feedback and kudos.
> 
> Back on Insta: Clexa_Is_Everything_


End file.
